Geoffrey
Geoffrey (ジョフレ Jofure) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is a Crimean general, and the commander of the Crimean Royal Knights. Geoffrey is the younger brother of Lucia, and is Elincia's milk sibling and a close friend of Bastian. His weapon of choice is the Brave Lance. When The Mad King's War ended, his weapon was taken in the custody of Queen Elincia. However, when the rebellion broke out, (after some convincing) Elincia gave him back his lance. Profile Path of Radiance Geoffrey is first introduced as part of a collusion between himself, Lucia and Bastian, where they make plans to celebrate Elincia's return to Crimea with the Greil Mercenaries and their forces. He then agrees to stand guard by Delbray Castle, while Lucia and Bastian leave to join up with Elincia. However, after the duo manage to catch up with Elincia, the Daein forces proceed to mount an attack upon Delbray Castle. Despite being advised to leave Geoffrey and escape, Elincia persists in convincing Ike in going to his rescue. Radiant Dawn Geoffrey makes his first appearance in Part 2 of the game, where he is observed to be the leader of the Crimean Royal Knights. He then leads them into laying siege upon Castle Felirae, later realizing that it is a trap laid by Ludveck's forces. Geoffrey and the Crimean Royal Knights will then leave for Castle Crimea hastily, showing up as reinforcements for Elincia's forces in the Chapter 2-F. They will then proceed to charge forward and overwhelm Ludveck, thus trapping the rebel forces. After the events of Part 2 come to an end, Geoffrey will be left to guard Crimea in Elincia's absence, as she decides to join the Laguz Alliance. Geoffrey will reappear in Part 4 with Volke and Bastian in tow, and may then be chosen to enter the Tower of Guidance. Personality Geoffrey is a rather serious and compassionate individual, and has dedicated his entire life to the service of Elincia. He is renowned for being an individual who takes his duties very seriously, and often comes into odds with the Crimean nobles. Geoffrey's close bonds with Elincia has, in the course of Radiant Dawn, caused the tongues of the gossiping commoners to wag, where they speculate that he is secretly courting her. This has proven to be true to a certain extent, as Geoffrey does, indeed harbor feelings for Elincia. This may be observed when Elincia falls in combat in Radiant Dawn, where he is observed to react with a distraught response, asserting that "life will be meaningless without her". This is further proven when the pair share an A level Support in Radiant Dawn, results in their eventual marriage. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 25: Geoffrey will join at the base, provided that he has managed to survive as an NPC unit in Chapter 24. Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |50% |25% |55% |55% |20% |45% |45% |} Support Conversations *Calill *Elincia Bond Support *Bastian: 10% *Lucia: 5% *Kieran: 5% Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |△ | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | | | | | | | | | |○ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |50% |10% |60% |35% |30% |30% |55% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Bastian: 10% *Elincia: 10% *Lucia: 5% *Kieran: 5% Promotional Gains '''Promotion to Silver Knight' *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'C Rank' *''' Sol Skill''' Overall Geoffrey is a unit with solid bases and decent growths in this game, but his usefulness as a unit is hampered by his poor availability and the low Stat Caps of his given class. He possesses solid growths in Strength, HP, and Skill, but his Speed and Defense are consistently low, which may serve as a means to further hinder his potential. Due to Paragon however, he can quickly be trained if fed enough, and then become more than capable of holding his own in the Tower of Guidance late in the game. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Quotes Death/Defeat Quotes ''Path of Radiance ''Radiant Dawn'' *In Part 2: Chapter 3 Geoffrey: Men, you have to...keep fighting! Just leave me... Fight for Her Majesty! Kieran: General Geoffrey... Get up, man! Fight! We can't go on without you! (Geoffrey dies; Game over) *In Part 2: Endgame Geoffrey: Queen Elincia! My queen, where are you?! I can't see... Blood is in my eyes... Your Majesty... I'll be right...there... Elincia: Geoffrey... Geoffrey! ...You mustn't die... I'll be all alone... Please... Geoffrey... (Geoffrey dies: Game over) *In Part 3: Chapter 9 Geoffrey: They got me... Your Majesty... Please forgive me. Kieran: General Geoffrey! No! Open your eyes! Your orders, General! General! (If Kieran is alive) (Geoffrey dies; Game over) *In Part 3: Chapter 10 (as NPC) and Part 4: Chapter 5 Geoffrey: Ugh... Defeated... Elincia: ...Geoffrey! Pull back! You can't!!! Geoffrey: What do you mean? This wound? Hardly--gnk!--worth noting... Elincia: Withdraw! Your queen commands it! Geoffrey: As you wish. In your service, milady. (Geoffrey retreats) *In Part 4: Endgame Geoffrey: Queen Elincia... I lived...as your sworn sword. And even in death, I promise you... I will protect... your honor...forever... Epilogue *'Protector of the Realm' (女王の騎士 Joō no kishi, lit. The Queen's Knight) As captain of the Royal Knights and a model of chivalry, Geoffrey served his queen and country all his days. *(A Support with Elincia) Geoffrey's chivalrous nature and loyalty to Queen Elincia ensured that all of Crimea supported their marriage. Etymology 'Geoffrey' is a Germanic name, brought to England by the Normans. It is derived from the elements 'frid' (peace) and either 'gawia' (territory), 'walah' (stranger) or 'gisil' (hostage). It was a common name amongst the medieval English nobility. Trivia * A Lance Paladin/Silver Knight resembling Geoffrey can be seen behind Tauroneo at the Prologue of Part IV: Chaos Named, it is very likely to be him since only the playable characters and branded avoided being turned to stone by Ashera, if it is in fact Geoffrey this is an oversight of the development team since Geoffrey wasn't supposed to be there at the time. Gallery File:Fire Emblem 9 Geoffrey Portrait.png|Artwork of Geoffrey from Path of Radiance. File:Elincia and retainers.png|Geoffrey, Lucia and Bastian pledge their eternal loyalty to Elincia in Path of Radiance. File:Crimeas Table of Advisors.png|Geoffrey and Lucia attending the royal assembly. File:GeoffreyFE9Portrait.png‎|Geoffrey's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:GeoffreyFE10Portrait.png‎|Geoffrey's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Paladin (Geoffrey).png|Geoffrey's battle model as a Paladin in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Lance Knight (Geoffrey).png|Geoffrey's battle model as a Lance Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:Silverknight.PNG|Geoffrey's battle model as a Silver Knight in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc